Vehicle Mines
|manufacturer = |sold in = |price = $500 (GTA Chinatown Wars) $99,000 (GTA Online) |unlock = |related = Proximity Mines Land Mine |flags = GTA Online }} Projectile }} |filename = MINE vehiclemine (Model name) VEHMINE (Stat name) |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} Proximity Mines (formerly known as Vehicle Mines) are explosive vehicle weapons in Grand Theft Auto 2 and in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update with an additional five in the Arena War update. Description ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' Vehicle Mines are small explosive devices than can be placed on the ground. Based on the HUD icon, it appears to be a land mine with a red light on it. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Vehicle Mines return in Grand Theft Auto Online, renamed simply "Proximity Mines". Although similar in function to the normal Proximity Mines, they are disk-shaped rather than original Proximity Mines' brick shape. They also emit a bright light, making it more visible than regular hand-held versions. Other five type of mines were added in the Arena War update, which shares the same functionality, but their effects are different compared to the traditional explosive version. These are: Kinetic, Spike, EMP, Slick and Sticky. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' If a car or pedestrian comes into contact with the mine, it will blow them up. Mines can be used to explode pursuers or to block an entrance to a weapon in a multiplayer game for example. When a mine is placed under a stationary car without a driver, the mine will only explode when someone enters the car. This is a neat trap to be used in multiplayer. Its damage per "round" is 10+. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Proximity Mines act similarly to the GTA 2 iteration, where they can be deployed from a selected range of weaponized vehicles and explode upon proximity of pedestrians and vehicles. They appear to be a bit stronger than their standard counterpart, as 7 are able to destroy an APC (while regular hand-held Proximity Mines are able to destroy said vehicle with eight mines, placed on its front). Players should have to be careful, as vehicle mines are immediately armed upon being placed, which can damage or destroy a slow-moving vehicle (being a fatal mistake for the Dune FAV or the Weaponized Tampa). It is better to use on high-speed chases, as the enemy will likely not be able to tell where the mines are being placed and they have to pursue one from a different lane. Narrow areas are also good getaway routes, as one can simply place the mine and restricts the pursuing enemy from using that route. Even if armored vehicles can withstand a few mines, they will be disrupted by the explosion. Variants from Arena War vehicles have different characteristics, which depends of the current type: *Kinetic mines do not have lethal damage over enemies and vehicles, although they can push and knock them pretty easily. *Spike mines have a similar effect to Spike Strips, where they can puncture vehicle's tires (except bullet-proof ones), as well as damaging an enemy a bit. *EMP mines disable the vehicle's electronics for a few seconds, rendering them unable to accelerate. *Slick mines causes a vehicle to lose control for a bit, rendering their steering and braking capabilities useless under such effect. *Sticky mines potentially slow down a vehicle, unable to accelerate while on the sticky oil pool. Note these mines are only functional in free-roam; during contact missions, heists and races, the mines are disabled and the horn is reactivated. GTA Online Overview |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery Mine-GTA2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto 2, HUD icon. ProximityMine-Vehicle-GTAV.jpg|'Proximity mine''' when placed. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *Vehicle Mines are available for sale in the Car Shops in both Residential and Industrial District, but not in Downtown District. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Proximity Mines are unlocked via the corresponding bunker research in the Vehicle Workshop, for $99,000. **They can be installed on the APC, Dune FAV, Half-track, Insurgent Pick-Up Custom, Technical Custom, Weaponized Tampa, TM-02 Khanjali, Speedo Custom, Mule Custom and Pounder Custom. *Kinetic, Spike, EMP, Slick and Sticky mines are available for purchase in the Arena Workshop, ranging from $158,000 to $300,000. They can be installed on the Apocalypse, Future Shock and Nightmare versions of the following vehicles: Bruiser, Brutus, Cerberus, Deathbike, Dominator, Impaler, Imperator, Issi Classic, Sasquatch, Scarab, Slamvan and ZR380. **The RC Bandito can be only equipped with Kinetic and EMP mines. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Proximity Mines can be still used when the game is paused. See Also *Proximity Mines - A similar weapon added in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Festive Surprise update. *Land Mines - A cut weapon in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *Car Bomb - A similar weapon featured in several GTA games that also can be used to detonate cars. *Sticky Bombs - A similar weapon featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online that can be used similarly to Proximity Mines. Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA 2 Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Weapons in GTA Online Category:Explosive Weapons